I Hate You, but I Love You
by vialesana
Summary: Kau tak pantas menerima hukuman serendah ini! Rasa sakitmu masih kurang dibandingkan rasa sakit yang diterima Sakura! Karena rasa sakit Sakura tak akan pernah sembuh!" Warning: AU, alay, lebay. Pairing: GaaSaku, SasuSaku. R&R? :D


**Judul: **I Hate You, but I love You

**Tokoh: **Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke dan Karin.

**Pairing: **GaaSaku, SasuSaku.

**Warning: **AU, mungkin OOC, dua POV, sedikit kata-kata kasar, gaje, alay, lebay, dsb.

**Keterangan: **"berbicara biasa", 'berbicara dalam hati'.

* * *

**I Hate You, but I love You**

(Don't Like, Don't Read)

**Sakura POV**

Aku, waktu itu sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah Konoha. Seorang lelaki berambut merah, bermata hijau dengan lingkaran hitam, dan bertato 'ai' didahi kiri datang menghampiriku lalu menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat jam pulang sekolah. Penampilannya sangat sopan dan rapi. Tidak hanya itu, postur tubuhnya terlihat cukup kekar. Dia juga mempunyai banyak fans di sekolah Konoha. Menurut para fans genitnya, dia termasuk dalam pria idaman wanita. Ya, siapapun pasti berkomentar begitu kalau sudah berbicara mengenainya. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun sifatnya cuek, tak berekspresi dan dingin, tetap saja membuat hati para wanita terpikat dengannya. Dia dikenal sebagai pemuda yang amat pendiam, cool, berkarisma, dan cerdas. Dia bernama Sabaku No Gaara, biasanya orang-orang memanggilnya Gaara.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku.....sayang padamu, Sakura." kata Gaara.

Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang dia lontarkan kepadaku saat dia menyatakan perasaannya. Dari suaranya, kelihatan sekali dia gugup walaupun raut wajahnya tidak begitu memperlihatkan kegugupannya.

'Gugup saja masih bisa berwajah tenang' pikirku.

Aku duduk dibangku taman sambil terus melihatnya berdiri dan terpaku menunduk didepanku. Kedua matanya seolah tidak berani menatapku. Jarak kami berdua lumayan dekat, sekitar kurang lebih 35 cm. Aku bisa melihat dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada dipinggang sambil menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya. Entah karena dia tak sabar menunggu jawabanku atau mungkin itu cara dia menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Aku menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tidak salah langkah. Jujur saja, aku juga menyukainya waktu pertama aku duduk di kelas XII satu ruang dengannya. Hubungan pertemanan kami berdua cukup dekat, tapi tak menyangka kalau dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Namun, aku tak menyangka juga kalau dia akan menembakku dalam waktu yang singkat. Aku kembali menelan ludah, kali ini aku harus bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tak lama aku mengangguk perlahan, "I-iya.. aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Gaara." aku berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya walaupun bibirku bergemetar dan terasa kaku. Mendengar kalimat yang kuucapkan, Gaara langsung melihatku. Kali ini aku yang tertunduk malu dihadapannya. Tidak hanya itu, rasa hangat juga tiba-tiba datang dan membuat seluruh wajahku jadi merah padam. Sekarang aku pasti terlihat bodoh, pikirku dengan mata terpejam.

"Sakura." panggilnya lembut. "Bukalah kedua matamu."

Lambat namun pasti, aku mengangkat kedua kelopak mataku. Kulihat dia sudah jongkok dan menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikanku dengan jarak yang dekat. Kemudian, dia meraih dan mengenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat. Gaara, orang yang dikenal sebagai laki-laki tanpa senyum dan dingin, sekarang justru raut mukanya sangat berseri-seri. Lekukan senyumnya manis sekali. Selama aku berteman dengannya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum simpul seperti itu. Gaara termasuk orang yang jarang tersenyum, kalau pun tersenyum, dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura." panggilnya kembali. "Kau yakin akan menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Mhmm....Aku yakin, Gaara." jawabku tersenyum malu.

Gaara mendengus, lalu dia mulai mendekatiku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan lembut. Wajahku mendekap pada dadanya yang kekar, hingga samar-samar aku bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya yang berdetak secara beraturan. Hangat, rasanya hangat sekali berada dalam pelukannya. Tidak cuma itu, aku juga merasa nyaman dengannya. Apa Gaara memang orang yang tepat untukku? Mungkin 'kah aku wanita paling beruntung dari yang lain? Kalau benar, aku sangat berharap bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti. Pasangan untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Gaara." kataku didalam pelukannya.

***

Memasuki bulan ke tiga sejak aku duduk dibangku XII, hubunganku dengan Gaara berjalan semakin baik. Namun sialnya, para Gaara FC masih saja terus mengejarnya, malah pernah ada yang menguntit kami malam mingguan secara berombongan. Kurang kerjaan sekali sih mereka?! Menyebalkan! Ini semua karena Gaara yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka. Nanti juga mereka akan bosan dan meninggalkanku, katanya. Tapi apa buktinya? Justru fansnya makin menjadi-jadi dan menganggu kami berdua. Beruntung mereka tidak berusaha untuk memisahkan hubunganku dengan Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara sadar tidak sih bahwa hawa kekarismaannya itulah yang membuat mereka makin nempel kayak perangko?

Tapi untungnya, terkadang para fans dimarahi oleh sahabat kami walaupun masih kurang mempan. Ya, kami berteman baik dengan Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu kelas kami. Aku, Gaara, dan Sasuke adalah tiga sekawan. Kami baru saling kenal saat duduk di kelas XII. Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti Gaara. Bedanya hanya tipis, Gaara lebih pendiam daripada Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke juga sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Gaara. Tapi mereka sama-sama pintar dan selalu mendapat juara kelas. Sasuke juga punya cukup banyak penggemar di sekolah Konoha. Itu sebabnya, Gaara FC pasti tidak akan mempan diusir oleh Sasuke sekalipun dia mengancam, karena fans Gaara adalah fans Sasuke juga.

Selain itu, kabarnya Sasuke juga diam-diam menyukaiku waktu pertama kali bertemu. Bukan karena aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi terlihat sekali bagaimana cara dia bertingkah laku. Namun aku tidak peduli, entah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula, kalau dia menyukaiku kenapa dia tidak mengejarku seperti halnya yang dilakukan Gaara? Lalu, saat dia tahu aku berpacaran dengan Gaara saja dia tidak marah atau membenci kami. Ah sudahlah, karena setiap orang pasti mempunyai cara yang berbeda-beda untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang dicintainya 'kan? Tapi apa Gaara tahu kalau Sasuke menyukaiku? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Gaara.

Hari itu, aku, Gaara, dan Sasuke sampai di sekolah tepat pukul 07.00 pagi. Setiap hari kami bertiga memang berangkat dan pulang bersama-sama, karena kebetulan juga rumah kami satu arah. Bel masuk berdering, aku bergegas menuju mejaku dan menggantungkan tas selempang dipinggir meja. Aku duduk dibarisan kedua dari belakang, Gaara duduk dibelakangku, dan Sasuke didepanku. Tak lama, guru matematika datang dan memberi salam pada para murid.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, pak!" jawab para murid serentak.

"Bapak ada kabar gembira untuk kalian. Hari ini ada seorang murid baru dari kota Oto. Silahkan masuk!" lanjutnya.

Bunyi langkah kaki datang menghampiri kelas kami. Orang itu perlahan menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ternyata dia seorang perempuan berkacamata yang cukup menarik. Rambutnya merah dan tergerai bebas dengan lembut. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sengaja dikecilkan agar terlihat lekukan tubuhnya, namun tetap terasa pas. Dia memakai tas selempang kotak-kotak bewarna merah hitam. Perempuan itu terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan kelas dan berdiri tegap, siap untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada kami semua.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman!" sapanya ceria.

"Pagi!" kata murid serentak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Karin. Aku murid pindahan dari sekolah Oto ke sekolah Konoha. Mohon kerjasamanya!" ucapnya menunduk hormat.

'Huh! Semoga saja dia tidak genit pada Gaara!'

"Nah, sekarang kamu duduk di meja kosong bagian pojok sana, bersebelahan dengan lelaki berambut merah itu." tunjuk guru matematika ke arah yang dia maksud.

"Baik, terima kasih!" tunduknya lagi.

'Lelaki berambut merah? Di pojokkan?' pikirku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Gaara. Siapa lagi lelaki berambut merah selain dia? Tidak ada 'kan? Apalagi letaknya di pojokkan? Oh Tuhan, kenapa murid baru itu harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara sih? Memang tidak dekat sekali, tapi jarak antara meja ke meja 'kan cukup dekat? Aku takut saja kalau perempuan itu juga fans Gaara. Pendaftaran untuk Gaara FC cukup sampai disini!

"Ada apa?" katanya heran.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Aku pun membenarkan posisiku ke semula. Kulihat Karin sudah berjalan lumayan dekat ke arah kami. Dia tersenyum pada teman-teman barunya, berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin. Dia terus berjalan dan sampai dimeja yang ditunjukkan guru tanpa melirik ke arah Gaara.

'He?' aku mengerutkan kedua alis mataku. Heran, tumben sekali ada wanita yang tak terpikat dengan Gaara? Padahal setiap ada wanita, pasti mereka melirik-lirik tak jelas sambil mengedipkan sebelah kelopak matanya pada Gaara. Apa dia tidak melihat kehadiran Gaara? Ah tidak juga, mungkin saja Gaara bukan tipe pria idamannya. Mungkin. Tapi baguslah, berarti dia tidak akan genit ke Gaara 'kan? Jadi aku bisa lebih tenang, walaupun dia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara.

Tak lama, pelajaran dimulai. Sepanjang kami belajar, Karin si murid baru itu sama sekali tidak kunjung genit. Gaara juga rasanya tak terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Ternyata Karin memang wanita normal, dia tidak genit seperti fans Gaara yang lainnya. Memang sih terkadang Karin bertanya soal pelajaran pada Gaara, tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena Karin anak baru, jadi dia butuh bantuan dari murid yang lebih mengerti 'kan? Aku pun memakluminya selama dia tidak macam-macam dengan Gaara.

***

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa, aku, Gaara dan Sasuke pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama. Kami mengunjungi tempat favorit kami biasa makan dan duduk untuk menunggu pelayan mengantarkan makanan. Aku dan Gaara duduk berhadapan, sedangkan Sasuke duduk disebelah kiri Gaara.

"Bagaimana tadi? Enak 'kan?" tanyaku pada Gaara yang tengah sibuk mengetik SMS.

"Enak? Apanya?" dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya, kamu pasti senang 'kan bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Karin? Apalagi dia lebih seksi dariku."

Gaara melotot, kelihatannya dia masih kurang mengerti apa yang telah kuucapkan barusan.

"Hmmmm... kau cemburu ya?" kata Sasuke asal tebak sambil menyedot milkshake coklatnya yang baru diantar.

"S-sasuke!" teriakku malu. Memang benar aku cemburu dengannya. Habis selama pelajaran tadi, Karin selalu bertanya pada Gaara. Walaupun aku memakluminya, namun tetap saja aku merasa cemburu. Ini juga pertama kali Gaara mau ditanya terus-terusan soal pelajaran dari seorang wanita. Biasanya dia ogah-ogahan dan menjawab singkat kalau ditanya. Tapi cemburu itu berarti tanda kasih sayang dari kita 'kan?

"Sudah, kau to do point saja. Sebenarnya kau cemburu pada Gaara 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku terdiam dan tak berani melihat wajah Gaara.

"Cemburu?" kata Gaara pelan. "Jadi kau cemburu karena Karin? Begitu?" lanjutnya.

"H-habisnya, daritadi kau dan Karin sepertinya asyik sekali mendiskusikan pelajaran. M-makanya......sebenarnya aku merasa agak..... agak panas melihatnya meskipun itu hal yang wajar." jelasku terbata.

Mendengar ucapanku, Sasuke langsung cekikikan. Tapi Gaara menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Sakura..." katanya. "Karin hanya bertanya soal pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti kepadaku. Dia 'kan murid baru, lagipula dia bukan seperti wanita lain yang bisanya cuma bertingkah genit. Kalau dia begitu, mana mungkin aku akan bersikap cuek padanya? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana sifatku? Sebaiknya kau tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya. Walaupun awalnya aku pikir dia kurang baik, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang ramah. Aku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya, Sakura." lanjutnya agak panjang sambil membelai kepalaku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan berkata diluar dugaanku. Apa memang Karin adalah wanita baik-baik hingga Gaara mau dekat dengannya? Kuharap yang dikatakan Gaara ada benarnya.

Makanan yang kami pesan akhirnya tiba. Saat kami tengah asyik menikmati makan siang, tak lama wanita berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata datang menhampiri kami bertiga. Baru saja aku dan Gaara membicarakannya, dia malah datang.

"Hai!" sapa Karin tersenyum.

Serentak, kami bertiga langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku ikut makan siang bersama kalian? Soalnya aku merasa kesepian jika harus makan sendirian di dalam kelas." tanyanya. Ternyata dia sudah membawa kotak makan yang dibungkus kain merah sendiri.

Sambil mengunyahkan isi makananku dimulut, aku dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Gaara memberikanku bahasa isyarat menggunakan kedua matanya seolah dia berkata, 'Ajaklah dia makan siang'. Dari situ aku mengerti kalau dia ingin aku berteman baik dengan Karin. "Ya, silahkan duduk disini." jawabku mengangguk. Aku bergeser sedikit untuk memberikannya tempat duduk.

"Eh? Bolehkah? Terima kasih." katanya. "Anu, perkenalkan... aku Karin. Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya setelah duduk.

"Sakura. Salam kenal, Karin." aku dan dia saling berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal, Sakura. Dan kau?" tanyanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Karin pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan barusan kepadaku.

Aku dan Gaara kembali bertatapan mata, kali ini Gaara tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Kemudian kami melanjutkan makan siang bersamanya dan mengobrol hingga bel masuk kembali berdering.

***

Satu bulan berjalan cepat, pertemanan aku dan Karin semakin akrab. Ternyata aku salah duga, apa yang dikatakan Gaara semuanya benar. Karin bukan anak yang seperti kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dia wanita baik, sopan, dan ramah. Selama aku berteman, aku juga tidak melihat dia berani macam-macam dengan Gaara. Kalau dulu aku kurang suka pada kehadirannya, kini aku justru sudah menganggapnya sahabat baik. Aku tidak lagi berpikiran yang jelek terhadap Karin. Hari ini saat aku keluar dari kamar kecil, Karin menghampiriku. "Sakura!" panggilnya.

"Karin? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar. Ayo sini!" ajaknya ke taman sekolah.

Aku pun menuruti ajakannya dan mengikutinya sampai dibangku taman dan duduk untuk mengambil posisi yang nyaman.

"Kenapa sih?" tanyaku.

"Malam ini kau ada acara tidak?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, memang ada apa?"

"Begini, aku ingin mengajakmu main ke rumahku malam ini jam 07.00. Kau bisa 'kan?"

"Bisa saja.. Tapi kenapa? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku untuk datang ke rumahmu?" ucapku heran.

"Sudah, kau datang saja ke rumahku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Eh?"

"Iya, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Tapi jangan beritahu Gaara atau Sasuke ya kalau kau datang ke rumahku? Kau diam-diam saja kesana, karena ini sesuatu yang akan membuat kamu benar-benar terkejut." jelasnya.

"Jadi maksudnya aku datang ke rumahmu sendirian? Begitu?"

Karin mengangguk, "Iya, tepat sekali! Kau bisa datang 'kan? Tapi ingat loh, jam 07.00 malam sudah harus disana. Lagipula kau belum pernah ke rumahku 'kan?" katanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang tepat waktu. Eh? Tapi 'kan aku belum tahu alamat rumahmu?"

"Aku akan beritahu nanti."

"Oke!" aku tersenyum padanya. Entah apa yang akan Karin tunjukkan kepadaku nanti malam. Ini pertama kalinya Karin mengajakku ke rumahnya dan ingin memberiku sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. Kira-kira apa ya? Kado? Tidak mungkin, aku 'kan tidak berulang tahun. Lalu? Ah apapun itu, mudah-mudahan saja malam ini menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Setelah Karin berbicara, dia bergegas pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei, mau kemana? Ngorbol saja disini mumpung jam istirahat belum habis." panggilku.

"Pokoknya aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu disini dulu!" teriaknya.

**Gaara POV**

Waktu aku dan Sasuke tengah asyik mengobrol di kantin sekolah, tiba-tiba Karin menghampiri kami yang berada dimeja makan. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, dia menyapa aku dan Sasuke, "Hai, Gaara...Sasuke!" sapanya.

"Hei, Karin. Kau tidak bersama Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk es teh manis didepannya.

"Tadi aku bersamanya kok, cuma sekarang aku ada perlu sebentar denganmu, Gaara. Aku mau bicara sebentar."

"Perlu?" kataku. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Sudah, kau ikut denganku dulu. Baru aku beritahu!"

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Tidak bisa, ini hanya pembicaraan mengenai aku dan kau saja. Jadi ikuti aku. Tidak jauh kok!" ajaknya.

Aku dan Sasuke hanya saling berpandangan mendengar ucapannya. "Baiklah." Aku berdiri dan pergi mengikutinya. Karin mengajakku ke samping gedung kantin sekolah. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari meja aku dan Sasuke duduki.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku heran sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang mulai memainkan handphonenya.

"Malam ini kau ada acara tidak?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau datang ke rumahku jam 06.30 malam. Bisa tidak?"

"Datang ke rumahmu? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu yang menarik. Kau datang, ya?"

"Boleh, tapi.....bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Sakura? Lumayan 'kan kalau ramai-ramai di rumahmu? Lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumahmu."

"Jangan! Justru aku ingin kita berdua saja. Maksudku, karena ini rahasia yang akan kuberikan padamu jadi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, termasuk Sasuke. Aku mohon....kau mau datang 'kan Gaara?" kata Karin menyatukan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajahnya, mencoba untuk memohon kepadaku.

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi dan berpikir sejenak. Kalau aku mengunjungi rumah Karin.....apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Aku takut ini akan menjadi masalah jika Sakura tahu aku berduaan dengan Karin di rumahnya. Aku tidak mau membuat Sakura marah, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa dan hubungan antara kami menjadi berantakan. Aku sengaja mau mengajak Sakura menemaniku ke rumah Karin bersama-sama dengan tujuan agar Sakura tidak curiga tentangku dan Karin. Tapi justru Karin melarangku untuk mengajak Sakura nanti malam. Sebenarnya kejutan seperti apa yang akan dia berikan? Kenapa tidak di sekolah saja? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke juga dilarang untuk mengetahui hal ini? Entahlah, aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif padanya.

"......baiklah, aku akan datang ke rumahmu tanpa Sakura." anggukku.

"Benarkah? Wah....terima kasih sekali Gaara. Ingat ya, malam ini kau datang jam 06.30 tepat." katanya mengingatkan.

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sakura menungguku di taman sekolah. Aku akan beritahu alamat rumahku nanti. Bye!" aku melihat Karin meninggalkanku hingga dia menghilang diantara keramaian siswa. Setelah itu aku kembali ke tempat Sasuke yang masih sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"Lama sekali sih? Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Cuma pembicaraan biasa."

"Pembicaraan biasa? Ah...mustahil. Kalau memang biasa, kenapa dia membicarakannya secara diam-diam membelakangiku begitu? Sebenarnya kenapa?" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Itu.....rahasia aku dan Karin. Kau sama sekali tidak boleh mengetahuinya."

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa? Jangan sampai kau berpaling pada Sakura, Gaara. Aku bisa marah besar."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Karin sama sekali tidak membicarakan tentang hubungan, itu jauh dari pembicaraan kami. Lagipula mana mungkin aku akan berpaling dari Sakura? Jangan bicara seenaknya, Sasuke." aku mendengus tersenyum dan melipatkan kedua tanganku didada. Sudah kuduga Sasuke akan bertanya begitu. Karin tidak ingin Sasuke tahu, dan aku harus menyimpan rahasianya baik-baik.

***

Akhirnya malam hari pun tiba, cuacanya cukup cerah untuk keluar rumah. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Karin, aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumahnya jam 06.30 malam dan tentu saja aku tidak menceritakannya pada Sakura. Aku mengenakan kaos berkerah berwarna hitam dan blue jeans. Aku menuju ke rumahnya dengan mobil sport merah. Karena Karin sudah memberitahukan alamatnya, jadi aku tidak perlu bingung lagi. Kurang dari sejam, aku sampai di rumahnya tepat waktu. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi rumah Karin. Jadi aku memastikan alamatnya kembali agar tidak salah.

Ting-tong!

Setelah bel rumahnya berbunyi, Karin buru-buru membukakan pintu untukku, lalu memberi salam selamat malam padaku. Aku pun menjawab dan dipersilahkan masuk kedalam rumahnya, lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Perlahan aku memperhatikan seisi rumahnya. Walau bentuk rumahnya sangat kecil, tapi perabot-perabotnya tertata rapi dan bersih. Namun dimana orang tuanya? Kenapa rumah ini terasa sepi? pikirku.

"Karin, orang tuamu kemana?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada."

"Eh?"

"Mereka tidak tinggal di kota ini. Aku tinggal sendirian disini dan rumah ini adalah pemberian ayahku agar aku bisa lebih nyaman tinggal di kota Konoha." jelasnya sambil meletakkan teh hangat dimeja.

"Sendirian? Bagaimana mungkin?" aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa kok. Orang tuaku memang selalu begini. Lagipula, ini keinginanku untuk tinggal di kota Konoha."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia terdiam. Tak satupun kalimat yang dia lontarkannya kepadaku. Aku penasaran sekali, kenapa dia bisa tinggal sendirian di rumah seperti ini? Kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk jauh dari keluarganya? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika tinggal bersama orang tua? Kenapa tak seorang pun sanak saudara yang menemaninya disini? Semua pasti ada alasannya 'kan kenapa dia berkeinginan untuk tinggal sendirian? Ini aneh. Tak lama, aku teringat tujuan utamaku ke rumahnya, bahwa Karin ingin memberiku sesuatu yang menarik.

"Oh iya, katanya kau ingin memberiku sesuatu? Apa?"

"Nanti dulu..." katanya pelan. "Kita harus memulainya dengan perlahan."

'Perlahan?' pikirku. Apa maksudnya 'perlahan'? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Kemudian, dia duduk disofa panjang yang kududuki. Pelan tapi pasti, dia menggeserkan tubuhnya terus sampai akhirnya dia duduk sangat dekat denganku. Sekarang, jarak kami sekitar kurang lebih 15 cm. Karin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajahku. Bola matanya menembusku mataku dalam-dalam, aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi, keadaan ini jelas tidak bagus. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kirinya sudah bermain nakal didekat selangkanganku. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak lihai dibagian pahaku, dan mulai mengelusku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menepiskan tangannya.

"Cukup, Karin! Aku tidak mau bercanda!" bentakku sambil menggeser menjauh darinya. Kini amarahku meningkat, aku yang tak bisa memarahi seorang wanita, sekarang justru membentaknya. Dia mulai membuka empat kancing kemejanya sekaligus secepat kilat. Seperti tidak mendengar, dia terus menggeserkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku berusaha menghindar, namun sayangnya aku terpojok disofa panjangnya hingga tak ada celah lagi untuk mengelak.

"Karin, kumohon berhenti sebelum aku benar-benar membencimu!" ancamku. Tapi tetap saja itu tak berarti untuknya. Sekarang dia bagaikan wanita yang kesurupan, sejak kapan dia ingin 'menjelajahi' tubuhku? Kedua tangannya sekali lagi berhasil mendapatkanku. Tangan kanannya kali ini menyentuh bahuku, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya sibuk meraba wajahku. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan! Dia terasa seperti.....seperti orang gila! Apa ini yang dia maksud 'ingin memberiku sesuatu yang menarik'? Ternyata dia ingin aku berduaan dengannya untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Gaara, aku menginginkanmu. Lupakan Sakura dan tinggallah bersamaku disini. Di rumah ini. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak aku masuk di sekolah Konoha." Karin tersenyum licik. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, kejutan inilah yang kumaksud tadi siang. Kau pasti menyukainya 'kan, sayang? Kau tidak akan menyesal setelah 'melakukannya' denganku. Percayalah." lanjutnya.

Menjijikkan! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, dia sungguh terlihat gila, "Hentikan, Karin! Kita sudah melebihi batas yang seharusnya!" aku mendorong tubuhnya keras-keras hingga tak sengaja aku dan Karin terjatuh dilantai secara bersamaan. Tubuhku menindih tubuhnya, sedangkan kemeja Karin terbuka lebar sampai tubuh bagian dalamnya terlihat setengah.

**Sakura POV**

Aku hampir sampai di rumah Karin, tentu saja alamat rumahnya diberitahu olehnya. Sepanjang jalan aku masih penasaran, seperti apa ya kejutan menarik yang akan diberikan kepadaku? Ah, aku jadi makin tidak sabar. Ketika aku tiba disana tepat pukul 07.00, ada sebuah mobil sport yang kukenal. 'Itu bukannya milik Gaara?' pikirku heran sambil membacat plat nomornya. Kenapa bisa ada mobilnya disini? Biarlah, aku lanjutkan saja berjalan menuju pintu ruang tamu. Waktu hendak memencet bel, ternyata pintu ruang tamunya sudah terbuka sedikit. Dari luar, aku bisa mendengar suara Gaara di dalamnya meski samar-samar. Mungkin sedang mengobrol, pikirku. Tanpa mengetuk atau memencet bel, aku langsung masuk ke rumah Karin dan...

"G-gaara?!" aku terkejut setengah mati. Dalam sekejap hatiku serasa dicabik-cabik. Bagaimana tidak? Saat aku masuk, tubuh Gaara menindih tubuh Karin yang berada dilantai. Kedua tangan Karin menekan kedua bahu Gaara, kedua kaki Karin berada ditengah kedua selangkangan Gaara. Tidak cuma itu, kancing kemeja putih Karin hampir terbuka semua hingga bagian tubuh dalamnya terlihat. Apa-apan ini? Jelas sekali Gaara telah 'bermain' di belakangku, jelas sekali mereka bedua sedang bersetubuh. Ternyata Gaara dan Karin telah melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Hati ini terasa begitu sakit. Sakit sekali.

"S-sakura?!! Kau salah paham!!" kedua mata Gaara terbelalak, raut wajahnya seakan tak percaya dengan kehadiranku di rumah Karin. Aku tak mempedulikan mereka berdua dan keluar meninggalkannya. Lari, saat ini aku hanya ingin menjauhi mereka. Tak sadar, ternyata butir-butir air mataku menetes membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Dari kejauhan Gaara terus memanggilku dan mengejarku. Namun aku tak berhenti, aku berlari dan berlari sambil menangis. Gaara masih saja mengejarku, dan akhirnya berhasil mencengkeram lengan kiriku. "Sakura, aku bilang tunggu dulu!" aku cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhku lalu....

PLAK!!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras telah mendarat dipipi kirinya. Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Tamparan tersebut sukses meninggalkan memar dan membuat darah mengalir sedikit dari sudut bibirnya. Perlahan Gaara menghapus darah dengan ibu jarinya. Aku tak percaya, ini pertama kalinya aku menampar orang yang kusayangi. Aku telah melukai wajah Gaara dengan tanganku sendiri. Tubuhku bergemetar, aku menutup mulutku sambil menangis memandangnya.

"Sakura.." Gaara menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Ini semua salah paham." lanjutnya lembut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, Gaara!! Semua sudah jelas, dan aku melihat sendiri baik-baik dengan kedua mataku!! Kau telah mempermainkanku, Gaara!!" teriakku.

"Sakura.."

"Cukup!!! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar ucapan omong kosongmu!! Mulai hari ini kita putus!!"

Kedua mata Gaara terbelalak sangat lebar. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan keputusanku, "Tunggu, Sakura.. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan. Tolong jangan buat keputusan seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!! Aku ingin kita putus dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!! Kau lelaki paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui!!" gerakannya terhenti, tanpa mempedulikannya aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memanggil taksi untuk pulang. Dari kaca spion taksi, aku bisa melihatnya yang berdiri terpaku memandangku. Aku menangis, aku tak membayangkan bahwa Gaara dan Karin akan berbuat sekejam itu di belakangku. Gaara, satu-satunya lelaki yang kucintai justru meninggalkan luka hati begitu dalam. Hari ini, hubunganku dan Gaara benar-benar berakhir. Semua kenangan indah bersamanya seakan telah terbang bersama angin begitu saja. Sabaku No Gaara, dia bukan lagi siapa-siapaku, apalagi teman. Sama seperti Karin, dia bukanlah sahabat terbaikku. Mereka berdua pengkhianat!

***

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menghubungi nomor Sasuke dan menceritakan apa yang sudah Gaara lakukan terhadapku. Dari nada bicara Sasuke, jelas sekali kalau dia marah besar pada Gaara. Sepertinya dia sangat naik darah.

"Apa?!! Gaara diam-diam melakukannya berdua dengan Karin di belakangmu?!! Kurang ajar, Gaara harus diberi pelajaran!!"

"Jangan Sasuke, biarkan Gaara sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau bertengkar dengan Gaara gara-gara aku. Lagipula...."

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Lagipula aku sudah tak menganggapnya siapa-siapa, apalagi teman. Aku benar-benar putus hubungan dengan Gaara, begitu pun Karin." lanjutku.

".........Sakura, tapi dia harus tetap diberi pelajaran yang setimpal. Aku tidak rela wanita semacam kau harus disakiti lelaki macam dia. Gaara seharusnya bertanggung jawab karena membuat hatimu terluka." kali ini nada Sasuke terdengar pelan dan lembut. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Gaara."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Sudah, kau istirahatlah... Jangan tidur terlalu malam, nanti kau bisa sakit. Jangan memikirkan macam-macam terus, ya.." sebelum aku ingin membalas kalimatnya, dia sudah lebih dulu memutuskan teleponnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang akan dia lakukan pada Gaara? Kenapa rasanya dia begitu terburu-buru? Biarlah, aku sangat lelah untuk hari ini. Aku ingin istirahat dan menenangkan otakku. Kutanya dia besok pagi saja di sekolah.

Aku merebahkan diriku dikasur, berusaha mengatur posisi yang nyaman. Aku mengambil bingkai foto saat aku berdua dengan Gaara. Kupandangi wajah Gaara yang tersenyum sambil merangkulku difoto tersebut. Aku sangat menyayangimu, batinku sambil mengelus fotonya. Entah, padahal hati ini sudah sangat tersayat olehnya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasa sayangku tidak mau hilang? Jujur, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Namun, sayangnya Gaara tidak memilihku. Dia lebih memilih berhubungan serius dengan wanita lain daripada aku. Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar, Karin memang bukan wanita baik. Dia berpura-pura ramah didepanku agar aku percaya padanya dan dia bisa mendekati Gaara.

'Gaara...' aku memeluk bingkai foto itu dan mulai kembali menitikkan air mata. Hari ini, aku mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan seumur hidupku.

**Gaara POV**

Aku mengemudikan mobil sportku dan pulang ke rumah. Malam ini rasanya nasib sial sudah berpihak kepadaku. Tamparan Sakura, baru pertama aku mendapatkan perlakuan begitu darinya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis hingga terisak. Sakura, aku mencintaimu...mana mungkin aku akan berpaling darimu. Seandainya tadi kau mau mendengarkanku secara baik-baik, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Aku menyesal sekali telah mempercayai Karin sebagai temanku. Seharusnya aku menyadari kalau Karin bukanlah wanita yang baik. Aku adalah laki-laki terbodoh sudah menyakiti hati seorang wanita yang kusayangi. Sakura, akankah kau kembali disampingku? Aku berharap kau tidak membenciku.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku sambil memegang pipi kiriku yang memerah. Untunglah hari ini orang tuaku sedang menginap di luar kota, jadi mereka tidak mengetahui masalahku. Setelah aku meletakkan kunci mobil di meja makan, tiba-tiba saja bel pintuku berbunyi. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Pikirku heran. Aku pun membukakan pintu untuk orang itu, dan ternyata dia.....

"Sasuke?" kataku. "Ada apa? Tumben malam-malam kesini?" aku memperhatikan Sasuke, dia memasang raut wajah tak berekspresi dan dingin.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan padamu, Gaara." suaranya terdengar sangat datar. Wajahnya masih tak berekpresi.

"Eh?" saat aku mau berbicara, kepalan tangan kanan Sasuke melayang cepat ke arah tubuhku lalu...

BUK!!

Sasuke meninju tepat dibagian ulu hatiku. Keras sekali. Aku memejamkan sebelah mataku dan merintih kesakitan. Nafasku sempat tersengal akibat pukulan yang kuterima. "S-sasuke.....k-kau kenapa?" kataku membungkuk sambil memegangi perut.

"Maaf, Gaara... ini adalah pembalasan dari Sakura, karena kau sudah mempermainkan hatinya. Sekarang aku yang akan memberimu sedikit pelajaran!"

'Apa?'

"Rasakan ini!!" sekali lagi kepalan tangan Sasuke melayang diperutku. Lagi dan lagi, Sasuke memukuli tubuhku dengan seluruh tenaganya. Dia memukulku sambil mencengkeram kerah baju belakangku agar aku tidak bisa menghindari pukulannya. Kemudian, setelah dia puas menghajar bagian perutku, kini kepalannya menuju ke wajahku. Sasuke terus menerus meninju kedua pipiku, entah berapa kali dia memukuliku. Yang pasti, saat ini rasanya aku mau pingsan. Tubuhku tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang Sasuke berikan. Wajahku mungkin sudah sangat babak belur. Setelah itu Sasuke menjambak rambutku keras-keras dan mulai memandang wajahku yang dipenuhi darah segar. Bibirnya kini terukir senyuman licik. Kelihatannya dia sangat puas telah menghajarku.

"S-sasuke....uhuk..uhuk!!" suaraku terasa serak dan nafasku terengah.

"Gaara.... jujur saja, aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu. Aku pikir kau adalah lelaki terbaik yang pantas untuk mendampingi Sakura. Tapi nyatanya apa? Kau diam-diam telah melakukan itu dengan Karin 'kan? Kau brengsek, Gaara!!"

"S-sasuke....sepertinya kau......kau s-sudah salah paham. T-tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.."

BUK!! Sekali lagi pukulan Sasuke menghantam ulu hatiku.

"Apa?! Penjelasan?! Penjelasan apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?! Aku sudah cukup jelas mendengar semua cerita dari Sakura dan aku tak percaya pada omonganmu!"

"Sungguh......aku t-tidak bermaksud untuk....menyakiti h-hati Sakura.."

"Diam!! Atau aku akan menghajar tubuhmu lebih dari ini?! Sebenarnya hukumanku masih sangat kurang untukmu, Gaara!! Kau tak pantas menerima hukuman serendah ini!! Rasa sakitmu masih kurang dibandingkan rasa sakit yang diterima Sakura!! Karena rasa sakit Sakura tak akan pernah sembuh!! Kau tahu itu, hah?!" emosi Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi didepanku. Kupikir Sasuke akan menghajarku kembali, tapi ternyata dia melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar, lalu meninggalkanku yang tersandar ditembok.

"Gaara, mulai sekarang jangan pernah kau dekati Sakura. Awas saja kalau kau berani menyentuh Sakura seujung rambut pun!" ancamnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dilantai.

'Rasa sakitmu masih kurang dibandingkan rasa sakit yang diterima Sakura!! Karena rasa sakit Sakura tak akan pernah sembuh!!' kalimat Sasuke terus teriang ditelingaku. Benar juga, rasa sakitku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura. Aku tidak pantas mendampinginya dan aku pantas menerima hukuman ini dari Sasuke. Oh Tuhan, aku menyesal dengan apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadanya. Kini persahabatanku hancur berkeping-keping karena wanita itu, semuanya karena Karin. Seandainya dia tidak ada, pasti tidak akan begini.

***

**Sakura POV**

Aku berangkat sekolah bersama Sasuke, tapi tentu tidak bersama Gaara. Kami bukan lagi tiga sekawan seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Sasuke saja. Hanya Sasuke yang setia menemaniku. Kurasa raut wajahku terlihat cukup kusut dan tak bergairah. Karena tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur pulas, aku masih memikirkan Gaara.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku rasa aku baik, Sasuke. Tak perlu khawatir 'kan aku." aku berusaha menutupi kesedihanku dengan senyuman palsu, namun kelihatannya gagal, kupikir Sasuke menyadari apa yang kurasakan. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir kepadaku. Sepertinya dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Sasuke.." panggilku pelan.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara semalam?" tiba-tiba aku teringat akan kalimat Sasuke terakhir ditelepon tadi malam. 'Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Gaara.', kata-kata itu masih membuatku penasaran. Walaupun aku tak ada hubungan lagi dengan Gaara, tapi setidaknya aku ingin tahu, apa yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap 'mantan kekasihku'.

"Mmmmm... kau akan tahu nanti, Sakura. Tapi percayalah, apa yang kulakukan semalaman itu semata-mata hanya untuk membelamu."

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. Apa sih maksudnya? Omongannya justru membuatku semakin penasaran. Sudahlah, aku akan lihat nanti di kelas. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Karin? Mau tak mau 'kan aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya di kelas. Sial, kenapa wanita berengsek itu harus satu kelas bersamaku? Dan lagi, jarak antara aku, Gaara dan Karin tidak jauh. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik kalau aku pindah kelas 'kan agar tak bisa melihat mereka bersama? Aku muak dengan mereka.

***

Aku tiba di kelas, ternyata Gaara belum datang. Di dalam kelas, aku melihat sekerumpulan orang yang berdiri cukup banyak di pojokkan, namun bukan dipojokkan tempat dimana aku duduk. "Ada apa sih?" tanyaku heran. Sasuke memandangku sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu kami berdua duduk di tempat masing-masing. Aku memperhatikan terus ke arah sekerumpulan teman-temanku di pojok seberang sana. Mungkin mereka hanya menggosip, pikirku. Namun, tak lama ada seorang yang berdiri tegap untuk segera pergi dari kerumunan itu. Dan tak kusangka dia adalah Gaara, dengan muka yang dipenuhi luka memar dia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan temannya.

"Kalian semua berisik!!" teriaknya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kemudian kedua mata kami bertemu sejenak, mata Gaara menyipit ketika menatapku. Aku melihat keadaan wajahnya. Dahinya sekarang dibalut perban, hidung dan kedua pipinya ditempel beberapa plester. Gaara keluar kelas, sementara teman-teman yang lain masih membisik-bisikkannya. Kenapa wajah Gaara babak belur? Ah Sasuke, apa ini maksud Sasuke? Apa wajah Gaara seperti itu karena Sasuke? Ya, pasti! Tidak salah lagi! Aku cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalaku ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke.... apa kau yang menghajar Gaara sampai dia babak belur?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, dan itu pantas dia terima, Sakura. Aku sudah muak dengan apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu." jelasnya enteng.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa harus memukulnya? Kau bisa menyelesaikan ini baik-baik, bukan menghajarnya." protesku pelan.

"Maaf, Sakura... aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi ingin menghajarnya. Aku....aku tidak terima kau disakiti Gaara. Makanya....aku sangat emosi dan langsung memukulnya. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi ini kulakukan untukmu, sungguh.."

"Kau bisa pakai cara lain 'kan? Ini sudah keterlaluan, Sasuke. Kalau ka..." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, bel masuk berdering dan guru biologi masuk ke dalam kelas kami lebih cepat. Kami menyambut guru tersebut dengan ucapan selamat pagi dan memulai pelajaran. Kulihat Gaara telah kembali dan duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari letak mejaku dan Sasuke. Rasanya tidak enak sekali harus duduk terpisah dengan Gaara. Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan, namun dia tidak balik menatapku. Gaara hanya fokus pada buku yang dia pegang. Apa dia mulai ingin menjauhiku? Gaara, meskipun aku membencimu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu.

"Anak-anak." suara guru itu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ada berita yang harus kalian dengar. Teman satu kelas kalian Karin, tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi. Dia mengatakan hal ini tadi pagi dan katanya dia pulang ke kota Oto lagi." jelasnya.

Mendengar berita tersebut, beberapa murid banyak yang mengeluh padanya dan merasa kehilangan teman baru mereka. Sebaliknya, aku tidak merasa kehilangan. Aku justru merasa tenang dia pindah dari kota ini, entahlah. Pantas aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya pagi ini. Tapi....kenapa dia pindah? Apa dia takut padaku? Atau dia pindah karena alasan lain? Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor Karin. Beberapa detik aku menunggu dan nomornya tak bisa kuhubungi. Ini sungguh aneh. Dalam semalam dia mengacaukan hubunganku dengan Gaara, dan sekarang dia menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupan kami. Apa maksudnya?

"Sakura." bisik Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa Karin pindah ke Oto?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, sama sekali tak tahu."

"Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa dia tiba-tiba dia menghilang begitu saja ya?"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, mulai sekarang jangan pernah kau bahas wanita sialan itu. Tolong jangan membahas masalahnya, apalagi menyebut namanya didepanku. Aku jijik dengannya."

"Maaf, Sakura."

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mencatat tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis. Sepanjang pelajaran, sesekali aku menoleh ke arah Gaara. Dia masih saja tak menoleh ke arahku dan tetap menghadap ke depan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Gaara tahu alasannya Karin pindah ke kota Oto? Kelihatannya dia berwajah tenang sekali seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Ah masa bodoh, aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Gaara. Untuk apa sih aku memikirkan dia terus? Kami 'kan sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi?

Sakura, lupakan kenangan Gaara secepatnya. Dia telah membuat hatimu terluka, kenapa masih saja meninggalkan rasa sayang untuknya? Lupakan Sakura, lupakan!

***

Hari-hari terus berjalan, tak terasa ternyata sudah hampir dua minggu aku tak berhubungan dengan Gaara. Aku mulai agak terbiasa menjalani hari-hari tanpa Gaara, walaupun masih sulit. Hari Sabtu, kebetulan aku diajak jalan-jalan Sasuke untuk mengitari taman Konoha yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah. Biasanya Sasuke paling malas kalau berjalan ditengah keramaian orang. Cukup banyak orang-orang yang mengadakan piknik disekitar sini, begitupun orang seusiaku. Aku berjalan santai sambil memandangi lingkungan dan sesekali aku menengadahkan wajah ke langit. Cerah sekali, pikirku tersenyum.

"Sasuke, langitnya bagus sekali, ya?" kataku.

Dia mengangguk, "Benar, rasanya tenang kalau melihat langit seperti ini."

"........Sasuke.."

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Kau tumben sekali mau mengajakku jalan-jalan di hari Minggu? Biasanya 'kan kau tidak pernah mau? Ada apa sih?"

"Iya, Sakura....... sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Duduklah dulu." Sasuke mengajakku beristirahat dibangku taman. Lokasi yang kami tempati tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran. Suasananya cukup sepi, apa Sasuke ingin mengatakan hal serius? pikirku. Kulihat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas cukup panjang dan menelan ludah, lalu mulai bicara.

"Sakura...... setelah mengetahui kalau waktu itu Gaara telah mempermainkan dirimu, aku.......jadi berfikir untuk....." Sasuke menunduk, mukanya kini memerah. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraannya. Aku hanya mengangkat mengangkat kedua alis mataku saat melihatnya.

"Aku jadi berfikir untuk......untuk menjadi pengganti Gaara." lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu, menjadi pacarku? Begitu?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku janji tak akan melakukan hal yang dilakukan Gaara. Aku akan selalu setia denganmu, Sakura. Percayalah."

Ingin menjadi pacarmu? Mungkin 'kah? Aku baru saja dipermainkan oleh seorang laki-laki, dan kini ada laki-laki pengganti yang akan mengisi hidupku kembali. Sebegitu sukanya kau terhadap diriku, Sasuke? Aku tahu, kau lelaki baik dan tak akan macam-macam. Tapi apa mungkin keberadaan Sasuke disampingku bisa menghilangkan kenang-kenanganku bersama Gaara? Jujur, sampai sekarangpun aku masih ingat kenang-kenangan Gaara, padahal aku ingin melupakannya. Aku tahu, Sasuke sudah menyukaiku sejak pertama masuk kelas XII. Tapi, aku..........aku.....

"Aku mau, Sasuke." anggukku pelan.

Bodoh, aku wanita paling bodoh yang menerima Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarnya. Padahal jelas aku tak menyukainya sama sekali. Tapi maaf Sasuke, aku jadian denganmu bukan karena aku suka padamu. Aku berpacaran denganmu semata-mata hanya untuk melupakan kenanganku bersama Gaara, mantan kekasihku. Aku berharap kau bisa melupakan Gaara dari otakku, Sasuke. Maaf Sasuke, kau mungkin memang tak akan mempermainkanku, tapi aku tak bisa mencintaimu. Justru akulah yang akan mempermainkanmu kali ini. Kita memang sudah bersatu, tapi hatiku tak akan bersatu denganmu, Sasuke. Hubungan kita akan menjadi hubungan omong kosong bagiku.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke memelukku dengan lembut seperti apa yang dilakukan Gaara kepadaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pelukan ini tak memberiku kehangatan? Kenapa pelukan Sasuke terasa dingin? Padahal pelukan Gaara terasa hangat dan nyaman. Kenapa pelukan Sasuke berbeda dengannya? Apa ini artinya aku lebih mencintai Gaara? Oh Tuhan, sungguh, aku ingin melupakan laki-laki itu. Aku ingin melupakan Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." lanjutnya tersenyum sambil terus memelukku.

'Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maaf...' kataku dalam hati.

***

**Gaara POV**

Malam itu, ketika aku tengah asyik mendengarkan mp3, tiba-tiba saja handphoneku berdering. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku meraih handphoneku dan melihat kontak namanya, 'Sasuke?' pikirku mengernyitkan kedua alis. 'Untuk apa dia menelponku?'

"Halo, Sasuke ada apa?" kataku.

"Hai, Gaara. Lama tak berbicara, ya?" suara Sasuke diseberang sana terdengar meremehkan dan itu menyebalkan untukku.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Tak perlu basa-basi. Cepat katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tunggu, Gaara....sabar dong. Kita bisa berbicara baik-baik 'kan?" katanya dengan suara yang masih meremehkan.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa aku sudah jadian dengan Sakura. Sekarang dia telah menjadi milikku seorang. Jadi, kau tak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkannya lagi." jelasnya.

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke, entah kenapa hatiku terkoyak. Sakit sekali saat Sakura ternyata sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, "Hanya itu maksudmu menelponku? Maaf, Sasuke... itu sama sekali tak penting bagiku." tanggapku bohong dengan nada datar dan cuek.

"Ha! Kau cemburu, Gaara?"

Sial, kenapa dia melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku semakin emosi? Namun begitu, aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tak terpancing olehnya. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku tak cemburu atau tak iri padamu. Aku juga sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Selain itu, ada yang ingin kusampaikan.."

"Sampaikan? Apa?"

"Sasuke, aku akan pergi meninggalkan kota Konoha besok siang."

"P-pergi? Kenapa kau pergi?" katanya. Kali ini suaranya berubah seperti nada Sasuke yang biasa kudengar, bukan nada meremehkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah dan melanjutkan pendidikanku disana, dan mungkin aku tak kembali lagi kesini."

"T-tapi, kau mau pindah kemana, Gaara?"

"Ke kota Suna. Sasuke, aku ingin kau menjaga Sakura sebaik-baiknya. Kumohon, kau jangan permainkan hatinya seperti apa yang telah kulakukan padanya waktu itu. Aku tahu, kau sudah menyukainya 'kan sejak dulu? Aku harap Sakura beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu." jelasku tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku sudah menyukai Sakura dari dulu?" katanya terkaget.

Aku mendengus, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu? Sikapmu saat berbicara di depan Sakura itu terlihat berbeda sekali, dan aku menyadarinya. Maka dari itulah, karena kau sudah berhasil mendapatkannya, kau jaga dia baik-baik. Sakura tak mungkin menyukaiku lagi. Kita tak akan pernah bersatu kembali."

"........bodoh, tentu saja aku akan menjaganya. Aku tak akan membuatnya sedih."

"Bagus, aku percaya kata-katamu. Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Aku......adalah laki-laki paling bodoh karena telah menyakitinya."

"Ya, akan kusampaikan. M-memangnya kau akan berangkat jam berapa dari rumah?"

"Sekitar jam 10.00 pagi, karena pesawatnya akan lepas landas jam 01.30 siang."

".............."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

Aku menutup teleponnya dan merebahkan diriku dikasur. Aku tidak tahu, apakah keputusanku untuk pindah dari kota Konoha adalah hal terbaik? Ayah menyuruhku melanjutkan perkuliahan di kota Suna, kota yang nanti akan menjadi tempat tinggal baruku, tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal untukku, untuk selama-lamanya. Kota Suna adalah kota yang amat jauh dari kota Konoha. Aku menerima ajakan ayahku, lagipula ini kesempatan untuk menjauhi 'kan? Tapi, apa aku akan betah dengan kehidupan disana? Aku tak tahu, kuharap ini jalan terbaik untukku.

***

**Sakura POV**

"Apa? Gaara mau pindah?" aku sangat terkejut saat Sasuke menceritakan kalau Gaara mau pindah ke kota Suna besok siang.

"I-iya, Sakura. Tadi Gaara sendiri yang bilang kalau dia pindah karena mau melanjutkan kuliah disana. Dia akan berangkat tepat pukul 10.00 pagi."

"Begitu ya..."

".............."

"Biarlah dia pergi ke kota Suna. Aku tak peduli, lagipula aku sudah tak punya hubungan dengan Gaara dan dia tak mencintaiku lagi. Kalau Gaara menjauh, itu lebih bagus 'kan?" kataku bohong. Itu jelas bohong, pada kenyataannya aku sangat mencintai Gaara. Tapi......tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini terus terang pada Sasuke. Dan lagi, apa Gaara masih menyimpan rasa cinta padaku? Aku pikir dia tak mencintaiku lagi.

"Sakura, bagaimana juga Gaara teman kita. Alangkah baiknya kalau kita memberikan salam perpisahan kepadanya. Besok 'kan hari Minggu, jadi pasti tak ada kegiatan apapun 'kan?" jelasnya.

"Dia bukan teman kita, Sasuke! Dia adalah mantan teman kita! Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Tapi, Sakura.....mak" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memutuskan teleponnya. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke ingin mengajakku ke rumah Gaara sih? Sudah jelas 'kan kalau aku ingin melupakan kenangannya? Kalau besok aku pergi menemani Sasuke ke tempat Gaara, dia juga tak akan menyapaku 'kan? Kenapa? Kenapa Gaara harus pindah? Apa karena aku membencinya, Gaara pergi dari Konoha? Aku memang membencinya, tapi tolong jangan pindah dari kota ini. Aku, sebenarnya tak ingin berpisah jauh denganmu. Walaupun aku mencintai Gaara, bukan berarti aku akan kembali padanya. Aku sudah disakiti olehnya, dan aku tak akan mungkin kembali dengannya.

***

Esok paginya, Sasuke mengajakku kencan. Tapi aku tidak tahu mau diajak kemana, aku hanya mengikutinya pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku merasa agak aneh dengan kondisi yang pernah kulewati sebelumnya. Seperti kearah rumah Gaara, pikirku. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, Sasuke mengajakku ke rumah Gaara dan sekarang aku sudah berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumahnya yang bewarna merah darah.

"Sasuke?! Tadi malam aku sudah bilang 'kan, kalau aku tidak mau ke rumah Gaara?! Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?!" omelku.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan salam perpisahan pada Gaara. Dia akan pergi dan tinggal selama-lamanya di kota Suna. Mungkin kita tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Gaara, makanya aku tetap mengajakmu kemari. Tolong jangan marah, Sakura."

Ketika kami sedang berdebat, tak lama seseorang pemuda keluar dari pintu utama rumahnya, dia adalah Gaara. Dia mengenakan baju putih dengan luaran kardigan hitam dan jeans biru favoritnya. Entah kenapa dia memang terasa pas sekali jika mengenakan baju santai seperti itu. Gaara sudah menggeret koper besar beroda ditangan kirinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat keheranan saat melihat kami ada di depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" katanya sambil menunjuk kami dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ngg.. kami hanya ingin memberikan salam perpisahan untukmu, Gaara."

"Begitu..." perlahan Gaara mendekati kami berdua, "Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke rumahku." lanjutnya.

Kemudian sebuah taksi berwarna kuning datang dan menepi di rumah Gaara, lalu supir taksi keluar dan mengambil barang yang Gaara bawa untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi belakang. Sampai saat ini aku masih menunduk tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. Aku tak berani melihat wajahnya. Lalu aku meliriknya sinis, kutatap kedua matanya yang menatapku tenang. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun kepadaku, dia langsung berjalan melewatiku dan membuka pintu belakang taksi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Sasuke."

"Mhmm, berhati-hatilah disana."

Sasuke memeluk Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, begitupun Gaara. "Pastikan kau bisa kembali kesini, Gaara." kata Sasuke.

"Ya, pasti. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Jangan lupa dengan pesanku tadi malam." ucapnya yang kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, lalu Gaara pergi ke bandara menggunakan taksi dan menghilang dari pandangan kami berdua. Aku memandangnya sambil menyipitkan kedua mataku. Sampai dia pergi pun aku tak sempat bicara dengannya. Bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh telah membiarkannya pergi. Kenapa aku tak bisa berterus terang pada diriku sendiri? Sekarang aku telah ditinggalkannya. Mungkin aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Gaara. Mungkin 'kah aku bisa bersatu dengannya? Mungkin 'kah aku bisa berbicara berdua dengannya? Melihatnya pergi ke kota Suna, hatiku terasa sakit. Entah karena Gaara yang sudah mempermainkan diriku atau karena aku yang sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Mulai sekarang aku akan hidup bersama Sasuke. Aku akan menjalani hari-hariku bersama Sasuke, orang yang bukan aku sayangi dan kucintai. Aku, tidak rela kalau Gaara pergi menjauh dariku.

"Sakura.." panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Y-ya, Sasuke?" ucapku tergagap.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat begitu murung. Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir sambil merangkulku lembut.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tak apa-apa, Sasuke. Mungkin karena tadi malam tidur terlalu larut. Hehehe.." jawabku dengan nada sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ohh... ya sudah, kita jalan-jalan saja, yuk? Mungkin kau butuh sedikit hiburan hari ini." katanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mhmm!" anggukku.

***

Sesampainya di mall, Sasuke mendapatkan berita SMS yang cukup mengejutkan dari teman sekelas kami. Dia menyuruhku untuk membaca isi SMS tersebut. Aku memegang handphonenya dan mulai membaca secara perlahan. Sungguh, kedua mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Setelah aku membaca isi SMSnya, ternyata ini berita mengenai Karin. Selama ini dia berteman dengan kami cuma karena ingin menghancurkan hubungan Gaara dan aku. Entah, informasi darimana sehingga dia bisa pindah ke kota Konoha dan bersekolah dengan kami. Padahal Karin berbeda kota, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu mengenai Gaara? Setelah dia berhasil merusak kehidupanku, dia langsung pindah dari kota Konoha. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? Apa dia disuruh orang lain atau dia melakukan semua ini karena kemauannya?

"S-sasuke.......aku tak mengerti. Kenapa karin sebegitu kejamnya denganku? Kenapa dia merusak hubunganku dengan Gaara?" ucapku. Pandanganku mulai kabur akibat tetesan air mata.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Anehnya lagi, kenapa kau dan Gaara bisa berada di rumah Karin dalam waktu yang bersamaan?" tanyanya heran.

Aku menggeleng dalam diam. "Sakura, apa yang Karin katakan sebelumnya padamu? Siapa tahu aku bisa mengingat sesuatu." lanjutnya.

"Waktu itu.......Karin mengatakan kalau dia ingin memberiku sesuatu di rumahnya. Kami berjanji akan bertemu tepat pada pukul 07.00 malam. Awalnya, aku pikir dia akan memberiku kejutan yang menyenangkan. Tapi begitu sampai disana, aku justru melihatnya berduaan dengan Gaara." jelasku terisak.

"Jam 07.00 malam kau melihat Gaara berduaan dengan Karin di rumahnya?! Tunggu, waktu itu Karin juga mengajak Gaara berbicara berdua saja di belakangku saat kami berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Tapi......Gaara tak mau memberi tahuku apa yang dikatakan Karin kepadanya. Katanya sih pembicaraannya sangat rahasia. Jadi aku hanya diam saja. Apa Karin juga tidak ingin rencananya diketahui siapa pun denganmu?"

Aku mengangguk, "I-iya, waktu itu Karin menyuruhku untuk tak memberitahukannya pada siapapun, termasuk kamu Sasuke. Karena aku tak mengetahui jelas tujuannya, jadi aku menuruti permintaannya dan pergi ke rumahnya tanpa mengatakannya pada Gaara."

"Ini gawat Sakura! Berarti Karin memang sengaja ingin kau melihatnya berdua dengan Gaara. Mungkin Karin menyuruh Gaara datang ke rumahnya sebelum waktu kedatanganmu, lalu......lalu dia mulai melakukan rencana busuknya setelah memperkirakan jam yang sudah kau janjikan kepadanya hingga kau tiba. Makanya, kau melihat Gaara berduaan dengannya, dan saat itulah kau bertengkar dengan Gaara. Intinya, Gaara memang tak bersalah padamu. Tapi yang salah adalah wanita busuk itu!"

Terdiam.

"..........mungkin kau benar, Sasuke. Tapi semua terlambat, hubunganku dengan Gaara sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur membencinya, tak mungkin dia akan mendekatiku lagi." jelasku menangis.

"Sakura...." Sasuke menatapku sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kemarilah..." tak lama dia memelukku lembut dan mengelus rambutku penuh kasih sayang. Aku terus menangis dipelukannya dan meletakkan sebelah tanganku didadanya. Aku menyesal telah menuduh Gaara berselingkuh dengan Karin. Selama ini aku salah paham, Gaara tidak bersalah sama sekali. Padahal Gaara ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, tapi aku justru tak mempercayainya dan menamparnya. Aku tak menyangka Karin akan melakukan rencana busuk di belakangku. Semua yang dia lakukan baik-baik terhadap aku, Sasuke dan Gaara adalah palsu. Sebenarnya yang dia mau cuma ingin menghancurkan persahabatanku. Dia hanya ingin merusak hubunganku dengan Gaara. Ternyata selama ini dia memakai topeng. Dia berhasil memanfaatkanku yang mau menerimanya sebagai teman terbaik. Aku benci! Aku menyesali perbuatanku! Tapi semuanya percuma, karena Gaara sudah pergi meninggalkanku ke kota Suna. Aku tak akan sempat meminta maaf kepadanya. Mungkin 'kah Gaara mau memaafkanku? Tidak, kurasa tidak mungkin.

"Sasuke..." kali ini nadaku terdengar serak.

"Hm? Ada apa?" katanya tersenyum.

"Aku.......mau makan es krim." jawabku sedikit manja.

Sasuke tertawa kecil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Oke, kita pegi ke restoran es krim dan makan disana. Yuk?!" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku erat.

***

Kami berdua mendatangi restoran es krim yang berada di mall. Sasuke memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela agar kami bisa melihat pemandangan dari luar, lalu pelayan datang memberikan menu pada kami. "Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sopan.

Aku menatap dan melihat gambar-gambar es krim yang ada dimenu tersebut. Sebenarnya aku tak nafsu untuk makan apa-apa, tapi aku butuh hiburan untuk menghilangkah stres yang ada diotakku saat ini. Aku terus menatap daftar menu yang sebenarnya tak kubaca sambil merenung.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" kata Sasuke.

".............."

".......Sakura? Kau mau pesan apa? Pelayan menunggu kita disini."

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Ngg.... aku mau pesan...... ah! Aku pesan es krim stroberi yang diberi taburan cokelat diatasnya, ya?" ucapku tergagap. Ya, sepertinya aku memang sudah salah tingkah di depan Sasuke. Pasti dia kecewa melihatku begini.

"Kalau anda pesan apa?" tanya pelayan ke Sasuke.

"Aku pesan es krim vanila dengan karamel diatasnya."

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu pesanannya." ucap pelayan itu menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan kami.

Aku menunduk malu. Sasuke pasti akan marah karena kelakuanku. Jujur, aku memikirkan Gaara. Sekarang dia pasti sudah sampai di bandara dan duduk untuk menunggu pesawat yang dia naiki. Aku melirik Sasuke, aku takut kalau dia tahu kalau aku memikirkan Gaara. Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, pesanan es krim kami datang. Sasuke mulai melahap santapan pertamanya, sedangkan aku masih terus mengaduk-aduk es krim stroberiku hingga sedikit mencair. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang dan sebentar lagi adalah keberangkatan Gaara.

"Sakura..." panggilnya lembut.

"Hm?" gumamku menoleh lemas.

"Kau kenapa sih? Ada yang kau pikirkan, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak ada yang kupikirkan. Sungguh!"

"Jangan bohong. Kau........memikirkan Gaara 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau memikirkan Gaara 'kan? Makanya kau bersikap aneh begini?" jelasnya lagi.

"Tidak, Sasuke..... aku sama sekali ti..." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku Sasuke memotong pembicaraanku.

"Kumohon jangan berbohong, Sakura. Kau memikirkan Gaara 'kan? Aku tahu sikapmu, Sakura. Jujurlah padaku."

"......." aku terus terdiam tanpa menatapnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke.

"........Sakura, susullah Gaara ke bandara sekarang. Kau masih mencintainya 'kan?"

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke, aku langsung menoleh cepat, "Tidak, dia tak akan menerimaku lagi, Sasuke. Dia tak akan mau memaafkanku. Lagipula.....lagipula aku tak menyukainya."

"Sakura!" bentaknya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. "Jangan pernah kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Kau harus menyusulnya kesana. Gaara menunggu kedatanganmu, Sakura. Aku yakin dia masih mencintaimu. Susul dan kejarlah cintanya, Sakura. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal." lanjutnya lembut.

"T-tapi.......bagaimana dengan kau, Sasuke?" tanyaku terbata.

"Tinggalkan aku.......aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak mencintaiku 'kan?"

"S-sasuke.....aku...aku..."

"Sakura, cepat kejar dia sebelum terlambat. Aku tak apa-apa, karena cinta tak akan pernah bisa dipaksakan." katanya tersenyum.

Terdiam.

Tak lama aku mengangguk, "Mhmm! Aku akan pergi secepatnya kesana. Terima kasih, Sasuke!" aku langsung berdiri dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di restoran itu. Sebelum aku hendak pergi, Sasuke memanggilku.

"Sakura!"

"Ya?!"

"Semoga berhasil, ya!" katanya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum.

Aku hanya balas mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke bandara Konoha dengan taksi. Sekarang sudah pukul 12.40, semoga masih sempat!

***

**Gaara POV**

Pesawat yang akan kunaiki akan tiba di bandara. Petugas memeriksa semua barang bawaanku dan aku menunggunya. Aku masih saja ragu untuk meninggalkan kota ini, kota dimana aku dan Sakura bersama. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa begitu berat harus meninggalkannya disini, apalagi dia sudah bersama Sasuke. Dia pasti sedang berkencan sekarang. Sakura, ayahku memang menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di kota Suna, tapi aku bisa menolaknya kalau aku mau. Aku pergi ke kota Suna sebenarnya dengan alasan karena ingin menjauhi diriku darimu, bukan karena aku membencimu. Aku ingin menjauhinya, karena aku sudah menyakitinya dan aku merasa tak pantas untuk disini. Sakura, aku bersumpah, jika kau masih mencintaiku, berarti kau akan datang menyusulku ke bandara, lalu aku akan menghentikan rencanaku dan tinggal bersamamu disini. Tapi jika tidak, berarti kau memang tak mencintaiku lagi dan aku akan tetap pergi ke kota Suna untuk selama-lamanya.

"Ini kopernya, tuan." kata petugas kepadaku sambil memberikan koper.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Aku berdiri sejenak menatap pintu utama bandara. Aku sangat berharap Sakura akan datang menyusulku kemari. Mungkinkah dia masih mencintaiku? Akankah aku dan Sakura akan bersatu kembali seperti dulu? Sakura, kau satu-satunya wanita yang sangat kucintai. Kalau aku bisa bersatu lagi denganmu, aku janji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.15 dan saatnya aku harus menuju pesawat yang kunaiki. Tapi, Sakura belum kunjung datang. Apa mungkin dia membenciku? Ahh...mungkin aku memang tak berjodoh dengannya. Aku melangkah lambat, tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan wanita yang sepertinya aku kenal siapa dia.

"GAARA!!!" panggil wanita itu.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan ternyata dia adalah, "Sakura?" ucapku melongo melihatnya. Aku tak percaya dia adalah, Sakura. Kupandangi dia dari jauh, dan memang benar itu dia, dia adalah Sakura! Dari kejauhan aku melihatnya berlari mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum dan berlari menghampirinya. Aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

"Gaara, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah menyakitimu." katanya menangis.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, Sakura. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku." aku membelai rambut merah jambunya dengan lembut.

Tak lama aku melepaskan pelukanku, "Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia tidak marah padamu?" tanyaku heran.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, justru aku kesini karena Sasuke. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu." jelasku.

"L-lalu?"

"Ya, dia memutuskanku dan menyuruhku untuk mengejarmu ke bandara. Dia ingin aku bersamamu, Gaara." lanjutku.

Kedua mataku membelalak mendengar keputusan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan Sakura bersama denganku? Bukankah Sasuke mencintainya? Handphoneku tiba-tiba berdering, dan aku segera merogoh kantong celana jeansku untuk mengangkat telepon. 'Sasuke?' ucapku dalam hati.

"Halo, Sasuke?"

"Halo, Gaara. Bagaimana? Sudah mendapatkan kembali cintamu belum?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

"M-maksudmu Sakura?" kataku terbata sambil melihat kearah pembicaraan.

"Ya, tentu saja dia. Siapalagi wanita yang kau cintai selain dia? Bagaimana? Dia sudah ada disana?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, dia......sudah ada disini."

"Syukurlah, berarti keputusanku memang tidak salah 'kan? Kalian masih saling mencintai. Sebenarnya aku juga masih menyayangi Sakura, tapi apa boleh buat. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan 'kan? Aku menyadarinya sejak kita berpisah tadi. Dia terlihat sangat murung, dan sesuai dugaanku ternyata dia memikirkanmu. Selamat Gaara, kau beruntung bisa mendapatkannya."

"Sasuke......terima kasih. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Kau sangat berjiwa besar, Sasuke."

"Ya, sama-sama, Gaara. Itu karena kau sahabatku, makanya aku mengalah untukmu."

"Huh, dasar.."

"Lalu, bagaimana keputusannya? Kau tetap pergi ke kota Suna?"

"Tentu tidak, karena aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menetap di kota Konoha."

"Hahahaha... sekarang pasti kau sedang berpelukan dengannya 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" jawabku senyum.

"Wah, aku mengganggu kalian berdua dong? Oh iya, aku minta maaf kalau waktu itu aku sudah memukulimu sampai tubuhmu babak belur. Sebenarnya waktu itu Karin hanya mempermainkan kalian berdua."

"Mempermainkan? Maksudnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Sudahlah, kalau aku bicarakan ini lewat telepon tidak asyik. Besok saja kita ketemu di sekolah dan membicarakan hal ini bertiga dengan Sakura. Yang pasti, kau tidak bersalah."

"..........baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa, Gaara. Sekali lagi selamat yaa.." katanya yang kemudian menutup telepon.

"Siapa sih? Sasuke ya?" tanya Sakura heran.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya."

"Jadi? Kau masih mau pergi ke Suna?"

"Tidak, aku akan disini untukmu, Sakura. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama dan mengulanginya dari awal lagi." jawabku sambil merobek tiket pesawat yang kupegang.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dihadapanku, tangannya mulai meraba dadaku dan berjalan ke tungkuk leherku. "Aku mencintaimu, Gaara." katanya.

"Aku juga, Sakura." balasku tersenyum sambil mengelus sisi wajah kirinya.

Aku tak langsung mendekapnya, hanya menikmati seluruh wajahnya yang sedikit tengadah, memandangi lekuk-lekuk bibir dan dagunya, sampai akhirnya aku usap bibirnya dengan jemariku. Sakura hanya membuka matanya sedikit, tetapi masih diam saja. Pada saat yang sama Sakura juga memegang leherku, kali ini bibirnya sedikit di buka, dan kedua bibir kami menyatu. Pada akhirnya aku kembali mendapatkan Sakura, dan kami hidup bahagia bersama. Pertemanan kami bertiga menjadi kembali seperti sebelumnya.

**THE END**

* * *

Maaf kalo gaje dan gak romantis u.u  
Saya mau tanya nih, ini benar bukan fic saya rate-nya M?  
Rada bingung juga mau masukin ke T atau M -_-  
Soalnya ada sedikit unsur kekerasan disini.  
Makanya saya pake rate M biar jaga-jaga, takutnya salah.  
Maaf jika merasa kecewa dengan fic saya -_-

Yang mau kritik atau flame silahkan saja.  
Tapi ingat, harus **log in **yaa (^__^)

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saya.  
Tolong reviewnya yaa..terima kasih!


End file.
